dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Like father-figure, like son-figure
Like father-figure, like son-figure is a Talespin dedicated to the wiki. It is a sequel to Ramón's Lament. Prologue ~Mid-October, 1940-something~ A hot day has arrived over Cape-Suzette, which is not uncommon. Currently everybody was doing their own business: Rebecca was reading a newspaper at her desk while waiting for costumers. Baloo as usual was napping in his chair. Riven was out running some errands. Rey was reading a comic-book in her room and Molly was also there playing with her dolls. Wildcat was at his houseboat tinkering with another one of his contraptions. The only ones up and about were Kit and Ramon: the teen decided to go swim in the bay and invited Ramon to join. Kit was wearing dark-green swim-shorts while Ramon had a blue-one, plus scuba-goggles. "Whew, it's blazing" Kit remarks to outside when he opens the door, then walks out down the dock and lowers in the water, which was cold but not too cold, "come on in Ramon the water's fine" Kit gestured, Ramon looked for a moment, then steps back and jumps into the water yelling "belly-flop", of course he made sure to keep himself as curved and streamlined as possible so the water won't feel like concrete, and he landed with a big splash, much to Kit's amazement, "whoa, nice splash" Kit compliments after Ramon surfaced, "thanks" Ramon returned when they heard a plane fly over and caught sight of a Groman G-21A Goose flying overhead, "look, a G-21a Goose-plane, the L16's successor" Kit described, "so that's the plane that replaced the L16, minus the Sea Duck" Ramon notes and then dives under, seeing the bay was full of life: dozens of wild fish-species and other aquatic creatures flourished around the dock alone (Riven would be in heaven here). After Ramon surfaced for air he finds Kit laying on his back looking relaxed watching the sky, Ramon swam over and crawls onto Kit, laying belly to belly, "where did you learn to swim?" Ramon asked, "honestly I'm not sure: the orphanage doesn't have any swimming-pools and most of us never got the chance to learn, but I did try it while living with the air-hobos" Kit answers, "let me guessed: your first swimming lesson happened in a harbor didn't it?" Ramon theorized, "well, yes: that happened when I unknowingly hitched a ride from a town called Port-Snorsby to one called Tidewater-Beach, the pilots weren't all that pleased when they found me onboard and they practically threw me into the harbor" Kit recalls, "rude" Ramon expressed, "I guess, but that's why certain planes have those friendly-flight-symbols" Kit laughed, then turns to the sky, "swimming is a lot like flying in a way: when your underwater you're like you are flying in a watery-world, I guess that's why they say penguins fly underwater" he adds, Ramon laughs before feeling sleepy, "yeah, and lying here on the water sure is relaxing" he comments and nods off, laying his head on Kit's pecs, Kit couldn't resist grinning at the sight: he loved having Ramon sleep on him, it reminded him of when he himself would do the same on Baloo, now Kit was being the pillow. Carefully he paddles toward the dock, takes Ramon's mask off and placed it on the dock, then grabs one of the ropes used to secure the Sea Duck to the dock and wraps it around his left-arm so they wouldn't drift too far, and once finished he naps along with the scamp. Neither of them noticed Rebecca having come out to the dock and gushed at the sight, also snapping a picture with a camera, "this is just so precious" she murmurs, then gives them privacy. For maybe nine-minutes they remained asleep, but a Lioré et Olivier LeO H-246-transport-flying-boat swimming by rudely awakened them by pushing some big waves towards them, "I guess that's enough swimming for today" Kit proposed and Ramon only shrugs. Stay tuned for Like father-figure, like son-figure, Chapter one Characters *Baloo *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *Wildcat *Riven Plesio the Plesiosaurus *Rey Eon the Eoraptor *Ramón Grizzle the Bearcub *The Jungle Aces *Trader Moe (and his goons) *Louise L'Amour and more... Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction